Sakura decide morir
by Ktleen
Summary: Basada en el libro "Veronica decide morir" de Paulo Coehlo Sakura harta de su monotona vida, toma la decision de dejar de existir, pero sus planes no resultan y queda condenada a una lenta muerte. Su familia la ingresan a una clinica psiquiatrica donde conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, la razon por la cual sus deseos de vivir vuelven. Un destino cruel cargado de esperanzas de vida y amor.
1. Capítulo 1: La jugarreta del destino

Hola a todos, como ya ven hay nueva historia, esta fue escrita en su tiempo para engatuzar de alguna manera a una amiga para que leyera el libro del cual esta basado, por suerte me resulto y lo leyo, espero que ustedes tambien se animen a buscar y leer el original y si no pues por lo menos de que trata más o menos :p, ya no molesto mas y a leer se ha escrito XD.

* * *

Sakura decide morir

Esta es mi historia, soy Sakura Haruno mi vida entera estuvo llena de lujos y cosas materiales, mis padres tenían, "y espero que sigua así", una buena posición social; era la chica más popular durante mis años de escuela y en la Universidad, tenia un buen trabajo, un novio guapo, numerosos amigos; toda mi vida parecía perfecta, pero para mí era una tortura, sentía que cada día que pasaba era exactamente igual al otro y por esto decidí terminar con mi tormento.

En ese tiempo arrendaba una habitación en un convento, razón por la que pensé en diferentes formas de cómo morir; primero pensé en ahorcarme porque las vigas del techo era resistentes, pero recapacite, obviamente quien me encontraría iba a ser una religiosa y no quería dejarla con la imagen traumática de un cadáver meciéndose de por vida. Luego pensé en cortarme las venas, pero mi sangre ensuciaría todo y las pobre religiosas tendrían que limpiar el desastre, esa idea también la descarte; de repente vino a mi mente la forma de hacerlo sin dejar sucio o una imagen traumática; la solución era una simple sobredosis de pastillas para dormir. Marqué una fecha en el calendario, arregle y finalice todo lo que encontré necesario que debía hacer antes de irme, escribí una carta en la que decía que ya no aguantaba más la vida que llevaba y compre más de diez cajas de somníferos.

Llegado el día que dispuse mi muerte, que fue el primero de noviembre, uno de los días más helados que había sentido jamás, pero que aun no nevaba, recuerdo que cerré muy bien la puerta de la habitación y sentada en la cama mirando fijamente las pastillas comencé a tomarlas una a una, cuando su efecto se desato en mi organismo caí tendida boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando el techo pensé que nunca más tendría que vivir esa monótona y gris vida, ya cuando mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar más por los efectos de los somníferos, caí profundamente dormida; con lo que no contaba era con la visita que mi familia me realizó ese día, al golpear la puerta y al ver que nadie respondía se alteraron por lo que derrumbaron la puerta, encontrándome tendida y casi sin pulso, llamaron de urgencia a una ambulancia los doctores rápidamente desintoxicaron mi cuerpo, volviendo un poco en mí escuche voces diciendo:

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

-Es tan joven

-¡Vamos muchacha resiste, aun no es tu hora!

Quería decirles que me dejaran que no me salvaran, pero estaba tan débil que perdí la conciencia nuevamente.

Al despertar me encontré atada de pies y manos en una camilla, pasaron unos minutos hasta que una persona vestida de blanco entro a la habitación, la mire horrorizada al verme en lo que supuse era un hospital, no podía articular ni una palabra así que deje que el médico hablara.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

Asentí débilmente, el doctor acercándose a los pies de la camilla, tomo mi ficha leyéndola cuidadosamente, su rostro, mejor dicho sus ojos ya que tenia su boca cubierta con una mascarilla, expresaron varios sentimientos entre ellos la sorpresa, la intriga, la ternura, y muchas otras, al terminar de mostrar esa gama de expresiones me miro fijamente sonriéndome.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake. Seré tu doctor ya que tus padres insistieron vehementemente que te atendiera, soy un especialista en personas que se auto-agreden, así que por un tiempo permanecerás en esta clínica psiquiátrica.

Sus palabras me aterraron al pensar que debía quedarme encerrada y el cabo de algunos meses de "tratamiento" tener que vivir nuevamente, lo que para mi era una tortura, trate de soltarme de las amarras pero fue en vano, solo logre hacerme unas heridas horribles, Kakashi trato de calmarme acariciándome la frente, deteniéndome me di cuenta que Kakashi no estaba solo había una enfermera con una jeringa lista para aplicármela.

-Ino no es necesario, solo esta confundida.-le dijo el doctor.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente a las amarras soltándolas, quede perpleja ya que siempre había pensado que en una clínica de locos todos estaban amarrados y siempre durmiendo.

-Siéntate Sakura...

-Uhmm...–fue lo único pude contestar aun me sentía algo mareada, ya sentada mire a Kakashi que me comenzó a explicar en que condiciones estaba.

-Mira, tu condición actual es mala, tu organismo ha sufrido un serio daño, por tu "casi" suicidio...-No entendí muy bien lo que trataba de decirme, pero la cara de Kakashi era un poco calculadora-...Esto me cuesta mucho decírtelo... Sakura lamentablemente te has condenado a una muerte lenta...-me sorprendió lo que dijo pero a la vez me alegró, por fin dejare de existir en este mundo pero no como lo planeé-...según mis cálculos tu cuerpo no podrá resistir más de dos meses aproximadamente... eso si tienes suerte.

Que importaba el tiempo, moriré de toda forma, era lo que pensaba en ese momento, será un fastidio tener que aguantar dos meses pero lo podría acelerar, si mi organismos esta dañado como me habia dicho yo...

- Sakura...-mire a Kakashi sobresaltándome ya que interrumpió mis pensamientos, su rostro era como si se estuviera divirtiendo, o esa impresión me dio, porque quien se alegra al decirle a alguien que va a morir-...Sabes como igualmente morirás te daré la autorización para que puedas pasar eso meses con tu familia.

-¡No,no quiero estar con ellos, harán preguntas, volveré a la rutina no quiero!-me espanté al pensar que volvería con mi familia me preguntarían por que lo hice, si lo tenía todo, no, no quiero.

- Sakura cálmate...Solo era una sugerencia pero si quieres puedes que darte aquí, así podría examinarte diariamente para poder darte una fecha más exacta.

-¿En serio?...-estar aquí no es tan descabellado, con tal de no responder cosas que no quiero.

- si.

-Pero quiero que me haga un favor Kakashi...-claro quedándome podría evitar a mi familia pero si...

-¿Un favor?... lo que quieras Sakura.

-No quiero tener visitas, solo me verán cuando por fin este muerta-no sé si lo que dije o como lo dije, provoco que Kakashi se levantara y me mirara divertido como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

-Este bien Sakura, nadie te visitara...Ino.

Llamo a la enfermera, esta apareció en seguida, por un momento creí que se habia tele transportado.

-Diga doctor Hatake.

- Sakura se quedará con nosotros, llévala a la habitación doscientos tres.

-Si doctor...- La enfermera tomándome del brazo me saco de la habitación rápidamente, por lo que no pude despedirme.

Fui estupida al pensar que seria una habitación solo para mi, cundo llegue Ino me señalo con el dedo cual era mi cama y se marcho sin decir ni una palabra. La habitación contaba con cuatro camas, tres de ellas estaban ocupadas y cada uno de sus ocupantes estaban durmiendo, me acerque a cada cama silenciosamente para ver sus fichas clínicas.

La primera camilla que revise fue la del chico que estaba junto a la mía, su nombre Gaara y en su ficha decía que padecía de autismo. La segunda fue la que estaba en frente la cual pertenecía a una chica, su nombre Hinata y padecía de crisis de pánico. Y la última era de un chico llamado Shikamaru y padecía de delirios.

En ese momento lo primero que pensé fue en no involúcrame con nadie, aunque la locura no se contagia, preferí prevenir que lamentar. Ya que si estaban ahí era porque estaban locos ¿no?, así que decidí solo hablar con mi doctor hasta que ya no existiera en este absurdo mundo.

La primera noche parecía normal pero en ese lugar nada es normal. Ya pasada la media noche me asuste cuando escuche unos gritos, al querer levantarme para ver que pasaba, vi a una persona a mi lado, esta se encontraba totalmente trastornada, en un segundo se abalanzo sobre mí gritando.

-¡Quítamelas, quítamelas; esas arañas me persiguen!

-¡No hay arañas, quítate de encima!-le grite al ver que esta me sujetaba con fuerza.

Cada segundo me aterraba aun más al ver como su cara se volvía cada vez más horripilante, por lo que luche contra ese loco desquiciado hasta que llego Temari, que era la enfermera de la noche, esta sin ningún cuidado le inyecto un calmante en el cuello y junto a Ino se lo llevaron.

Nunca pensé que las cosas serian de esta manera, en ese momento lo único que quise fue en irme a casa pero recapacite porque en verdad no quería responder a las preguntas que seguramente me harían; aun cuando ya todo había parado me era imposible dormir, el rostro de esa persona aun se proyectaba en mi mente, su desesperación y angustia me oprimían el corazón al recordarlo, por ello decidí dar una vuelta por el psiquiátrico el cual seria mi hogar estos dos meses. Camine por cada habitación que encontraba a mi paso.

Hasta que recorrí todo el lugar aunque hubo una única habitación en la cual no pude entrar, esta se encontraba cerrada con tres candados lo cual me impedía el acceso, en ese momento no le di importancia y seguí con la exploración. Sin Saber que más hacer me dispuse a volver a mi habitación pero a lo lejos vi que una enfermera, traía a rastra a un chico, esta lo regañaba ya que no esta permitido andar por los pasillos en la noche, desesperada por el miedo a que me descubrieran, entre a la habitación que estaba a mi lado.

Una vez adentro espere hasta que los pasos no se escucharan por el pasillo, mientras veía a mí alrededor, quede anonadada al ver que en mitad de la habitación se hallaba un piano de cola, emocionada me acerque al instrumento ya que desde pequeña mi mayor pasión a sido el piano. Sin pensarlo me senté y comencé a tocar, absorta de las emociones y tranquilidad que el sonido del piano me producía, cuando divise a una persona sentada en un rincón de la habitación salte de la impresión, ya sobre puesta del pequeño susto que me dio, lo mire fijamente parecía que estaba llorando o esa impresión me dio ya que se tapaba la cara entre sus brazos, mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

Al principio no me quise acercar, pensando que podía ser un fantasma o peor un psicópata, pero él no se movía permanecía ahí inmóvil, por lo que me acerque lentamente hacia él para saber la razón por la que estaba allí, sentado tan solo como si quisiera esconderse del mundo. Trate de entablar una conversación con él.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?...Te duele algo... ¿llamo a una enfermera?

Pero fue en vano, seguí intentado preguntarle ¿Quién era? y ¿Cómo se llamaba?, fue inútil seguía sin moverse, así que pensé -"puede que este dormido"- me acerque para despertarlo, lo mecí suavemente pero no reaccionó, lo mire durante minutos para ver si desertaba, al mirarlo fijamente una enorme ternura inundo mí pecho mi mano se movió por si sola acariciándole la cabeza, al hacerlo él se movió velozmente, me tomó y tiró del brazo, lo cual hizo que me fuera contra su pecho; este me abrazo con tal fuerza que me sonroje y lo único pude decir fue:

-¡Oye, espera!...me llamo Sakura ¿y tú como te llamas, necesitas ayuda?

Pero no respondió siguió abrazándome, trate de apartarlo lo cual hizo que me abrazaba más fuerte, de un momento a otro me soltó, me aparte para verle el rostro pero solo me pude fijar en su mirada la cual proyectaba solo odio y repudio, me sentí mal ya que su mirada estaba mezclada con tristeza, pensé que se sentiría mejor si lo acompañaba, así que decidí quedarme ahí con él, volví a sentarme nuevamente y toque para él. Nos quedamos hasta altas horas de la noche, el chico no hablo en toda su estancia conmigo, solo me miraba pero esa miraba era extraña, su rostro pasaba de reflejar de odio a ternura, hasta que el sueño me fue venciendo, pare de tocar y camine hacia la puerta para poder ir a dormir pero algo me hizo voltear y sin pensar le dije:

-Oye... mañana por la noche volveré, así no estarás tan solo- le sonreí como supuse no me contesto ni siquiera levanto la cabeza, que en ese momento se ocultaba entre sus brazos, por lo que salí de la habitación.

Al día siguiente decidí descubrir quien era aquel chico, lo busque por toda la clínica, no tuve suerte por más que buscaba no lo hallaba hasta que Kakashi me encontró husmeando por las oficinas de los doctores.

-Hey, Sakura... ¿qué haces aquí?

-La verdad Kakashi es que... – como le podía contar que buscaba a un chico que conocí anoche, pero que no lo encontré por ningún lado y lo buscaba aquí ¡Hay porqué tengo que ser tan curiosa!-...es que ando buscando a un chico que conocí anoche por los pasillos.

-uhmm... ¿cómo conociste a alguien por los pasillos, si por las noches las enfermeras vigilan que nadie se paseé a esa horas?-me dijo curioso.

-ahhh...-olvide que estaba prohibido pasear por la noche- bueno no fue en el pasillo sino en un cuarto, donde hay un piano... no podía dormir así que comencé a recorrer el lugar.-tuve que confesar.

-Espera ¿eras tú la que tocaba el piano anoche?-inquirió.

-Si, y allí conocí al chico que le dije, aunque lo he estado buscando, no lo he podido encontrar.

-¿Entonces?...lo estabas buscando aquí ¿no?, y ¿lo encontraste?-no sé porque Kakashi se veía tan preocupado, avergonzado baje la cabeza.

-No... Por eso, usted no me podría decir quien es ese ch...-al levantar la vista vi como Kakashi me miraba como si dudara entre contarme o no, estuvo unos minutos tan serio que me dio miedo, hasta que su cara se transformo me sonrió y muy alegre me dijo.

- Ese chico es Sasuke Uchiha, padece de un serio cuadro de doble personalidad solo sale de noche, y siempre se queda en esa habitación.

-Kakashi ¿sabe donde esta su habitación?...-Kakashi comenzó a reír, me sonroje ya que no sabia el por qué de su repentina risa, pero cuando me lo contó me sentí realmente tonta.

- Sakura, si que eres despistada, Sasuke se encuentra en la habitación 202 justo al frente tuyo.

Ahora que lo pienso si que fui estupida al no darme cuenta que estaba allí, desesperada me dirigí para allá sin siquiera despedirme de Kakashi.

Cuando llegué, Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido ya que Ino le había aplicado recién un calmante, supuestamente porque se comenzó a comportar de un modo agresivo, no le creí ya que él no parece una persona agresiva, cuando se fue Ino, en un pequeño papel le deje anotado que lo encontraría junto al piano como la otra noche, lo doble con cuidado y lo coloque en su mano. Se veía tan dulce durmiendo pero a la vez tan solo.

Salí a toda prisa para esperar a Sasuke sentada frente el piano, tenía pensado recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, ya que se veía que estaba sufriendo, siempre me preocupo por los demás pero esa persona tiene algo especial, no sé qué, pero es como si odiara a las personas.

Luego de esperar varias horas en la que no se veía que Sasuke iba a llegar, el sueño se apodero de mí, como la noche anterior no habia dormido nada, poco a poco el sueño me venció, quedándome dormida encima del piano.

Al despertar vi a Sasuke frente a mi, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos me miraba fijamente, llenos de curiosidad, pero antes de que yo me pudiera apartar este se alejo me sentí, un poco confundida por su reacción me quede mirándolo, este luego señalo un pequeño papel que estaba a mi lado, lo abrí cuidadosamente, y decía-"quiero escuchar nuevamente el piano, me haces el favor"- luego de leerla lo mire impresionada, por qué lo escribió pudo decírmelo perfectamente, en su rostro se hallaba una dulce sonrisa, mi piel se estremeció al ver ese rostro sonreír angelicalmente, algo nuevo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, algo que nunca había sentido no sé como explicarlo, pero esa simple sonrisa hizo que todo mi ser deseara vivir para siempre solo para poder contemplarla.

Sin perder más el tiempo me puse a tocar el piano, Sasuke solo me veía desde un rincón, no me habia percatado antes, pero ya había oscurecido, la habitación no tenía reloj pero si un gran ventanal en el cual se podía contemplar la luna llena, brillante y majestuosa, me sentí como cuando era niña, recordé que de pequeña me despertaba a media noche a tocar el piano, solo para contemplar la brillante luna, cuando termine la pieza suspire nostálgicamente al haber recordar el pasado, volteé para ver a mi único oyente, ya que olvide de que estaba ahí conmigo, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y en la melodía del piano que perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, cuando me dispuse a ver a mi "público" este se encontraba a mi lado, me sobresalte ya que no me di cuanta cuando se habia acercado, me miro a los ojos de una forma decidida y con una gran fuerza me tomo del brazo jalándome hacia él, basándome apasionadamente.

No pude reaccionar, solo sentí como su cuerpo calido se apretaba contra el mió y su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca con una intensidad apremiante, al principio me resistí pero para ser sincera era la primera vez que sentí esta adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, era algo extraño como un sentimiento de terror, de miedo pero a la vez de alegría y felicidad, por lo que me deje llevar ante esa emoción, ese momento mágico. Permanecimos así por variados minutos hasta que Sasuke se apartó, nos faltaba el aire los dos respirábamos fuertemente, Sasuke mirándome con ternura, me acariciaba el cabello hasta que su expresión cambio levantándose seriamente para así salir de la habitación sin decir nada, no me di cuenta que se habia sentado a mi lado, hasta que se paro, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué después de verme tan tiernamente su expresión se volvió fría como si no tuviera alma, como un zombi sin razón ni sentimientos?, pero agradezco lo que hizo, gracias a él me di cuenta que la vida te ofrece cosas que aun no has vivido, como ese extraño sentimiento, ese beso, y el roce de su mano sobre mi cabello.

Al día siguiente me tocaba control con Kakashi, le tenia que decir lo que pensaba pero cómo.

Terminada mi revisión me senté al lado de Kakashi, no sé como lo dije pero las palabras salieron solas al recordar lo de la noche pasada:

-Kakashi...- mantuve mi vista en el piso ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo ilógico, solo por el hecho que hace unos días atrás pensaba lo contrario.

-Dime Sakura.

-Esta seguro que no hay alguna forma... para que yo no mue...

No supe como continuar, al alzar la vista para poder mirar al doctor este me miro serio y con una expresión de estar pensando o mejor dicho tratando de poder descifrar el por qué de mi cambio sobre mi muerte, luego de segundos, vi que esa seriedad desaparecía de sus ojo pasando de pensamiento profundo a tierna tristeza.

- Sakura lo siento... pero eso es imposible, tu cuerpo esta muy lastimado.

Sentí como que el mundo se derrumbaba, porque ese beso, ese maldito beso de Sasuke, me hizo sentir la necesidad de vivir a su lado por el resto de la vida, se que suena algo absurdo ya que solo lo he visto dos veces pero es así, en esas dos únicas ocasiones que lo he visto un amor inhumano creció en mi interior. Pero ahora sé que no podrá ser, lo que me dio el significado de vivir en este mundo lo perderé en dos meses, que irónico ¿no? cuando quise morir me "salvaron" y ahora que lo que quiero es vivir no me pueden salvar.

Pasaron dos semanas, Sasuke y yo nos seguíamos viendo todas las noches junto al piano, en cada una de esas noches Sasuke me quedaba mirando mientras tocaba y cuando ya era hora de que me fuera me tomaba de la cintura besándome como queriéndome decir -"buenas noches nos volveremos a ver mañana" o eso creo, ya que aun no había oído su voz.

Me entraba la curiosidad de escuchar su voz, pero siempre que intentaba que Sasuke hablara este me miraba fríamente saliendo de la habitación dejándome sola y confundida, por lo que no lo intente más.

Por otro lado me angustiaba pensar que cada día que pasaba, acortaba mi vida ya que "moriría" pronto, por lo que me propuse, aunque sabia que Sasuke se enfadaría, poder escuchar como sonaba su voz antes de que ese fatídico día llegará, el día en el cual no lo podré ver nunca más.

El primer día de la tercera semana de noviembre decidí que debía escuchar la voz de Sasuke, pase toda la mañana pensando en como hacerlo, pero no encontré ninguna manera de lograrlo, así que por mi ansiedad y el ocio que sentí pase a tocar el piano pero no en la noche sino que en la tarde, sabía que Sasuke no estaría, porque solo lo veía pasada la media noche, y por la mañana y la tarde no lo allá en ningún lugar de la clínica, ese tiempo sin él era una tortura ya que paseaba como una zombie de allá para acá y obviamente no me quería relacionar con ningún loco de la habitación, espera Sasuke también es un loco, no ,no creo que este loco debe estar aquí por otra razón no por una enfermedad.

Cuando entre a la habitación del piano, el sol se estaba escondiendo, podía ver claramente ese hermoso atardecer de colores irreales era como un sueño iluminando el piano, abrí la ventana para que el aire inundara la habitación, suspire y me dirigí al piano; toque y toque sin descanso no me percataba de lo que pasaba en mi alrededor, me sentía bien, y al estar sola llegue a la conclusión que no importa cuanto tiempo me quede, tratare de pasarlo con él con la persona que le dio a mi vida un nuevo sueño uno que no podré vivir, no le diré a Sasuke que moriré pronto para que no sufra, aunque no estoy segura si el siente lo mismo por mí puede que solo sea un entretenimiento para él en este lugar, me asuste cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe, asustada mire quien era ya que podría ser cualquier loco maniático, pero era Sasuke seguramente pasaba cerca y escuchó el sonido del piano, lo extraño fue que parecía cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo, estaba parado cerca de la ventana, respirando agitadamente, esta era mi oportunidad, para pedirle que me dejara escuchar su voz algo tímida y nerviosa me acerque hasta él, cuando me disponía a pedirle mi petición, me agarró fuertemente de la cintura acercándome a él, colocándome entre la muralla y su cuerpo besándome una y otra vez.

Sus beso fueron desesperadamente apasionados, sorprendida al principio no racioné, pero después me uní a sus besos teniendo una lucha en nuestras bocas, al faltarnos el aire, se apartó de mí y su mirada era de preocupación y tristeza, me sorprendí al escuchar por primera vez su voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿por qué me ocultaste que estabas condenada a morir? ¿Por qué?

Quede paralizada tras escuchar su voz, era grave pero a la vez melodiosa y tranquila aunque lo que dijo lo gritó, pero cómo se enteró, yo no quería decírselo para no herirlo, pero… claro, Kakashi se lo había contado, él era el único que sabía de mi estado de salud, de alguna forma se enteró de la relación que mantenía con Sasuke a escondidas; bueno no tan escondida.

-¡Dime, contéstame de una vez no te quedes callada!

-Sasuke, yo no quería que sufrirás, por eso...- se acerco furioso, me tomó los hombros con tal fuerza que las lagrimas brotaron sin esfuerzo de mis ojos, al verme sufriendo, no por el dolor sino por su actitud, me soltó, y me hablo en un tono de reproche y enojo.

-¡Acaso pensaste que sufriría menos si no me lo contabas... sufriría menos cuando algún día ya no te veía sin saber la razón...-baje la vista, me dolía verlo tan despechado como si lo hubiera traicionado- toda mi vida espere a alguien que me entendiera, y por un momento pensé que esa persona eras tú, pero eres igual que todos- me tomó el mentón levantando mi cara para que lo pudiera ver, era como si en vez de haberle ocultado algo, lo hubiera golpeando, tal era el dolor de su rostro que no pude para de llorar- una egoísta que solo espera que confié, para después traicionarme!

Esas palabras me dolieron en lo profundo de mi alma, Sasuke me soltó se disponía a marcharse pero lo detuve, no permitiría que se fuera no sin antes escucharme, como pude, trate de hablar ya que las lagrimas me lo dificultaba.

-Sa...Sasuke...- dije entre sollozos-...perdóname lo único que quería era pasar las últimas semanas contigo... sin pensar que uno de esos días... dejaría este mundo.-al ver en su rostro, que no se quedaría, desesperada le dije lo que sentía realmente- ¡Lo único que quiero, es pasar lo que me resta de vida a tu lado, no me dejes, te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo!

Sasuke abrió tanto sus ojos que pensé que estaba en estado de shock, pero luego camino hacia el sillón y se sentó, me hizo una seña dándome entender que quería que me sentara a su lado, pude notar que su rostro ya no tenía esa mirado de dolor sino una de profunda tristeza, con una voz dulce me dijo:

-Lo siento, no quise hablarte tan duro, es que la sola idea de que algún día ya no estés a mi lado me descoloca, ¿me perdonas?

-No...te…

-¿No me perdonas?...- su cara se sumió en el dolor, rápidamente me dispuse a terminar la frase.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir, déjame terminar, te iba a decir que no tengo nada de que perdonarte, tú me debes perdonar por no contarte que me estaba muriendo-su rostro se relajó, pero al recordar lo que dijo anteriormente me entro curiosidad por saber el por qué lo dijo.

-Pero, igual no debí hablarte así.

-Ya olvidémoslo ¿vale?-sonreí para que entendiera que ya no importaba y vi que me sonreía también, pero mi curiosidad no pudo más así que le pregunte lo que me tenía intrigada- pero...

-¿Pero?...

- Porque dijiste que era una traidora al igual que todos...-su mirada cambio ahora era fría y sin vida por lo que trate de arreglar lo que dije-... si...si no quieres contarme...no importa.-me miro con tristeza y suspiro.

- Te contare el por qué estoy aquí, así entenderás lo que dije.

-A caso no es por que tienes doble personalidad...-por lo que dije Sasuke se rió amargamente como si recordara algo.

-No, no tengo ninguna enfermedad estoy aquí porque mi padre me encerró.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Por el simple hecho de que era un estorbo para él.

-Ningún padre podría hacerle eso a su hijo.

-El mió, si.

-Sasuke...pero- me tapo la boca con un dedo.

-¿Dejaras que te cuente?...-asentí con la cabeza- ... y por favor no me interrumpas me es muy difícil hablar de esto. Eres la primera persona con la que hablo después de tres años.

-¡Tres años!-Sasuke me miro con reproche-lo...lo siento ya no interrumpo,

-Bien esta es mi historia...

* * *

Lectores si hay algun error ortografico por fis reclamen ya que es un desafio para mi el escribir y por medio de esto supero un problema personal, ademas de que las historias que estoy colando fueron hechas hace ya mucho tiempo atras y aunque las revise siempre hay fallas espero su colaboracias y gracias por comenzar a leer :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Su vida, nuestra vida

Desde pequeño he sido el hijo al que siempre le reclamaban, ya que no me parecía a mi hermano, yo era el menor y mi hermano se llamaba Itachi, mi hermano siempre fue mejor que yo en los deportes, estudios, y hasta en las novias; de pequeño él era a la persona que más admiraba ya que era el mejor hermano del mundo. Era tan buen hermano, que se tomaba el tiempo de leerme cuentos cuando no podía dormir o si estaba asustado en alguna tormenta me hacia compañía toda la noche si era necesario.

Pero todo cambio cuando nuestro padre lo mando fuera del país a estudiar leyes, pasaron varios años sin verlo pero en mi mente seguía su recuerdo como el hermano afectivo, aunque ese cariño se fue volviendo odio, ya que como no superaba el estatus que dejo en la casa, mi padre me reprochaba que no servia para nada.

Llego el día en que Itachi volvió a la casa después de titularse, con honores obviamente, nuestro padre le preparo una gran fiesta, estaban todos los políticos, senadores, gobernantes, y hasta yakusas se encontraban entre los invitados, pero no me importaba porque luego de años de no ver a mi hermano lo vería; cuando nos reunimos me di cuenta que no parecía el mismo, todos los invitados felicitaron a Itachi y a mi padre por tener un hijo prodigio, pero uno de ellos se fijo en mí, y preguntándome en frente de todos que quería estudiar yo, ya que como había un abogado en la familia a mi me correspondería estudiar medicina, mi padre me miro con desprecio como diciéndome piensa bien lo que vas a decir, pero la verdad era que me apasionaba la pintura al igual que la música, cometiendo el error de mi vida respondí que lo que quería estudiar sería arte o música, todos se rieron pensando que era una broma pero mi padre sabía que no lo era.

Cuando la fiesta termino lo único que me digo fue- "espero que lo que dijiste haya sido en broma"- la ira y la rabia me envolvieron y le dije que no era una broma, pero allí fue cunado mi mundo se derrumbo; mi hermano golpeándome me digo- "acaso eres estupido, estudiar arte o música, no puedo creer que tengo un hermano tan mediocre"- sus palabras me dolieron y más aun, ya que venían de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, aparte mi padre todo ese tiempo me comparo con él nunca me vio con cariño o afecto, sino que me veía como el hijo inútil que solo era un estorbo.

Desde ese día no hablaba con nadie, permanecía encerrado en mi habitación con mis pensamientos de odio e ira hacia mi hermano y mi padre, y mi única forma de desahogarme era pintando, pero Itachi descubrió mis pinturas, diciéndole a mi padre quien destruyo todo lo relacionado con ello y lo único que me mantenía en la realidad era pintar, no aguante, me abalancé sobre ellos para matarlos pero entre los dos me golpearon casi matándome quedando allí tirado sin nadie en cual refugiarme o confiar.

Pase semanas encerrado en mi cuarto, ya que mi padre estaba haciendo un acuerdo con el director de la clínica para que me mantuviera recluido hasta que ya no fuera una molestia, mi mirada se volvió fría y sombría al mirarme al espejo hasta yo mismo me sorprendía por el hecho de que mi rostro solo reflejaba odio, desden, tristeza, ira, soledad y todos los sinónimos que estas palabras puedan tener. Era un rostro demacrado por el rechazo de las personas que alguna vez admire, mi mirada solo reflejaba el despreció hacia toda la humanidad.

Justo el día de mi cumpleaños numero diecinueve, dos doctores entraron a mi cuarto inyectándome algo en el cuello, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí, desde entones he permanecido en este lugar llevo tres años encerrado.

Cuando termino de contar todo lo que había pasado me sentí una idiota por haberme intentado matar por el simple hecho de estar aburrida de mi vida, pero aunque me agrado que después de todo lo que me había contado, me tomo la cara levantándola para mirar sus ojos y mirándome fijamente dijo:

-Pero todo ese desprecio se me olvido cuando vi por primera vez tus ojos... son tan hermosos.

Me sonroje, Sasuke comenzó a acercase lentamente a mis labios, esta vez no fue un beso tan... como decirlo... frenético, sino uno calmado y tierno y en vez de que nuestras lenguas lucharan entre si estas jugaban y reconocían nuestras bocas.

Al separarnos sus ojos eran de una convicción y determinación algo calculadora, pero luego me sonrió, abrazándome, nos quedamos un buen tiempo así hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-Esta decidido Sakura... estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Pero Sasuke eso no podrá ser ya que yo...-me alegro lo que dijo pero no podía ser, su rostro en cambio me convenció de que si podría ser posible, ya que esta reflejaba tal confianza que por ese momento pensé que nada era imposible.

-Lo sé, pero lo que te queda de vida lo viviremos fuera de aquí.

-Sasuke eso es una locura como escaparemos.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado... -un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad y desconfianza me invadió.

-Solo dime una cosa ¿cuando lo planeaste?

-Cuando te bese por primera vez- lo digo con una sonrisa tan arrebatadora que me sonroje y más curiosa que antes le pregunte.

-ahh...y ¿Cuál...es tu plan?

-Es muy sencillo- dijo acariciándome el pelo- ...en el patio trasero hay una pared muy antigua y de un porte fácil de saltar.

-Pero Sasuke...si la saltamos llegaríamos a la calle y allí hay muchas personas que verían que hemos escapado.

-Estas equivocada-suspiro para luego besarme la frente-...tras ese pared hay un campo y a unos doscientos metros al norte, se encuentra una cabaña en la cual nos podríamos refugiarnos.-ahora si que estaba confundida como sabia él eso, al parecer fue tanta la intensidad de mi pensamiento que Sasuke me levanto para así poder sentarme en sus piernas.

- Sakura, si te estas preguntando porque sé eso es porque ya lo he hecho antes.

-¡Entonces podremos escapar para vivir juntos por siempre!- la felicidad me lleno pero la expresión de Sasuke cambio esta vez a una de desolación y tristeza.

- Sakura... seremos felices hasta que la muerte te venga a buscar y luego... viviremos los dos en el otro mundo por siempre.-No pude aguantar las lágrimas y estas recorrieron mi mejilla, muriendo en los dedos de Sasuke que las limpiaba tiernamente.

-Po...por siem...pre. –Besándonos nuevamente.

Ya con todo planeado solo faltaba poner una fecha por lo que le pedí a Kakashi que me digiera exactamente cuando partiría de este mundo, al igual que todas las ocasiones que discutíamos del tema se quedaba pensando algunos minutos pero al final decidió decirme.

- Sakura desgraciadamente tu organismo no aguantara hasta la noche de navidad, si no mueres en la noche de seguro cundo te quedes dormida no volverás a despertar.

Eso me derrumbo, pero por lo menos iba a ser feliz y nadie me lo impediría o eso creí. Así que decidí que la fecha de nuestro escape fuera el primero de diciembre así tendría veinticuatro días felices al lado de Sasuke, bueno no tan feliz ya que moriría en navidad.

Todo era perfecto nadie sospechaba parecería que Dios estaba a nuestro favor pero no era así, ese mismo día llego un nuevo ingresado se llamaba Oroshimaru ningún doctor nos dijo que enfermedad poseía y lo asignaron a la habitación en la que estaba yo ya que a Hinata le había dado de alta, no le quise tomar importancia, creí que su llegada no me afectaría pero que equivocada estuve.

Esa noche planeaba encontrarme con Sasuke para anunciarle el día que propuse para nuestra fuga, pero cuando me disponía a salir Sasuke se apareció en mi habitación al parecer esperó hasta que no hubiera ninguna enfermera cerca, además tuve suerte ya que esa noche todos incluyendo Oroshimaru los inyectaron porque se pusieron agresivos yo me salve porque estaba con Kakashi, me asuste al principio, no lo había reconocido estaba muy oscuro hasta que hablo y al instante reconocí que era él su voz era inconfundible era una mezcla entre tenor y contrabajo produciendo que su voz sonara muy seductora.

Cuando me divisó se lanzo sobre mí besándome y abrazándome como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

-Sasuke... ¿por que estas aquí?

-No pude... aguantar más, te demorabas...demasiado...- sus palabras me inundaron de felicidad a parte de que me besaba apasionadamente, pero luego me vendo los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-me asuste ya que podría aparecer una enfermera.

-...quiero estar contigo... sentir que eres mia y de nadie más-comenzándome a desvestir. Trate de apartarlo pero para que engañarme lo estaba disfrutando, por lo que me deje llevar.

Mi adrenalina aumento al igual que el miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, Sasuke no paraba de besarme y acariciarme por todos lados, no podía moverme ya que la ropa se me atoro en los brazos pero Sasuke me seguía provocando haciendo que entre mis piernas sintiera la humedad característica de la excitación, me avergoncé sonrojándome más de lo que estaba, Sasuke al ver mi sonrojo sonrió acariciándome el rostro y de una forma dulce pero a la vez provocativa se acerco a mi odio:

-No te preocupes yo me haré cargo de todo... tú solo disfruta.

Al terminar de hablar sentí la mano de Sasuke que se introducía por mi pantalón, acariciándome lentamente entre mis plieges y rozando aquel punto que me hacia alucinar, deje salir algunos gemidos ya que sentía una placer inmenso; pero al parecer mis gemidos fueron un poco fuertes por lo que Ino entro a la habitación, a toda prisa, Sasuke se alcanzó a esconder debajo de mi cama, Ino miro fijamente toda la habitación al verme a mi despierta me preguntó que habían sido esos ruidos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que Gaara comenzó a quejarse entre sueño, al parecer me creyó, se marcho luego de que yo le respondiera, Sasuke espero algunos minutos para salir de donde estaba, cuando salio, se sentó en mi cama para acariciarme el cabello. Un poco nerviosa trate de hablar, ya que temía que Sasuke retomara lo que habia empezado.

-Sasuke... y...ya tengo la fecha para la...- Pero este me tapo la boca.

- Sakura mejor hablamos mañana me di cuenta que es peligroso hacerlo aquí- susurro sonriéndome dulcemente-...pero antes de irme prométeme que nos encontraremos mañana a las tres de la tarde en los baños del patio trasero.

-Te lo prometo, pero vete ya que Ino puede volver...-Sasuke ya se marchaba cuando caí en la cuenta de algo- Sasuke- lo llame este dio la vuelta-¿para que nos reuniremos mañana? –este con una sonrisa picara se acerco y me beso.

-Pues para continuar lo que empezamos.

Luego se fue tan rápido que no lo vi desaparecer en la oscuridad, al principio no entendí lo que me dijo, pensé que era lo de la fuga pero estaba muy lejos de ser eso, esa noche dormí tan bien como que si estuviera acostada sobre una nube.

Al otro día me disponía a encontrarme con Sasuke ya que no aguantaba la curiosidad, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación Oroshimaru me bloqueo el paso y de una forma fría he insinuante me dijo al oído.

-Así que te gustan los juegos como el de anoche.-me sorprendí ya que de lo único que podría estar hablando era de lo que paso con Sasuke, pero se suponía que estaba sedado.

-No sé de que hablas...-dije apartándome, pero lo que no tenia en mente era que ese loco gritaría.

-¡No te preocupes, yo te enseñare como se juega de verdad!

Asustado por lo que digo ese tal Oroshimaru me fui corriendo a encontrarme con Sasuke.

Llegando al patio comencé a buscarlo cerca de la entrada del baño, de repente alguien me tapo los ojos con su mano, me hizo entrar al baño o mejor dicho me condujo directamente a las duchas pero justo cuando me disponía a golpearlo me destapo los ojos, para mi sorpresa era Sasuke.

-Bien, nadie sabrá que estamos aquí, así podremos continuar tranquilamente.

-Entonces continuemos...- conteste sonriéndole-...lo que te quería decir era que ya decidí la fecha será el primero de diciembre pero lo malo es que solo tendremos veinticuatro días de felicidad- pero Sasuke comenzó a reír irónicamente.-... ¿por que te ríes?-le dije enojada ya que me molesto su risita.

-Eso no era lo que quería continuar, pero ya se la fecha así que gracias...-inocentemente la pregunté.

-Entonces... ¿que querías continuar?

-No es obvio

Dijo empujándome hacia una ducha, quedando apegada a la pared y su cuerpo, sus labios besándome, al principio me resistí por el miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, aunque cada vez disfrutaba más los besos y caricias de Sasuke hasta el punto que me dio lo mismo si alguien nos descubría, pero Sasuke de repente abrió la llave de la ducha el agua estaba helada quedamos todo empapados luego cerro la llave. Paro de basarme y se acerco a mi oído.

-Ya que nuestras ropas se mojaron...que tal si comenzamos con la mejor parte.-confundida no pude decir nada más coherente.

-¿ahhh?

Roja a más no poder trate de pensar en algo, justo cuando iba a decirle que no que no podíamos ya que alguien nos podría ver, Sasuke acalló mi negación con una beso, mientras que su mano se abría paso por debajo de mi pantalón tocándome muy cariñosamente mi parte inferior haciendo que aquella parte se empezara a empapar por la excitación, trate desesperadamente de apartarlo pero Sasuke no me dejo.

-Vamos Sakura no te resistas, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.-susurró en mi oído tan despacio que no me pude resistir.

Rindiéndome ante aquel chico, no soporte más, me tape la boca con las manos para que mis gemidos no se escucharan, por si alguien andaba cerca.

En ese instante me sentía tan bien, aunque gusto cuando me dispuse a disfrutar el momento sin miedo a ser descubiertos la puerta del baño se abrió era Orochimaru con Ino que venían hablando.

-Así es Ino, ellos entraron hace un buen rato y aun no salen- lo más rápido que pude me escabullí hasta la ducha de al lado. Cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió Ino me miraba como si fuera algo repugnante al igual que a Sasuke.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?- grito Ino al ver que los dos estábamos completamente mojados-, ahora mismo vamos a hablar con el doctor Kakashi.

Al salir de los baños empujados por Ino, alcance a ver que Oroshimaru le dijo algo al oído a Sasuke, no pude escuchar que le dijo pero por la cara que puso Sasuke no fue algo agradable, en un momento pensé que se tiraría encima de Oroshimaru para matarlo, su rostro era el de un asesino en serie.

Con Kakashi no tuvimos problemas, solo nos dijo que deberíamos tener más cuidado para que no nos pillaran, en realidad ese doctor es algo extraño, parece como si supiera todo lo que hemos planeado Sasuke y yo pero que más esperaba si es un psicólogo.

Los días pasaban y el maldito de Oroshimaru nos seguía molestando las reuniones alrededor del piano ya no se podían hacer, por el simple hecho de que esa serpiente nos acuso con Ino y a Temari. Pero por suerte ya teníamos todo listo, huiríamos pasada la media noche, encontrándonos en el salón del piano para escapar juntos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Junto a tí, por siempre

Hoy es el día, el día que seré feliz con Sasuke sin que nadie nos interrumpa, pase toda la mañana con Kakashi, porque Oroshimaru no paraba de hostigarme, e insinuárseme, que importaba ya solo unas cuantas horas y esto seria historia.

Por la tarde recorrí cada pasillo cada habitación de la clínica, hasta que caí en la cuenta que ya era tarde eran las once y media de la noche, no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso casi volando, fui corriendo al encuentro de Sasuke obviamente él aun no estaría allí, ya que nos reuniríamos pasada la media noche, pero igual no quería esperar en la misma habitación que se encontraba Oroshimaru.

Al llegar a la puerta escuche el piano, de seguro era Sasuke que no pudo esperar al igual que yo, entre apresuradamente, pero toda esa emoción desapareció al ver que no era Sasuke el que tocaba, sino Oroshimaru que al verme entrar me sonrió de una forma tan intimidante que mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo, huí del lugar pero no sé cómo Oroshimaru llegó donde estaba, me tiro dentro de la habitación con tal fuerza que me golpe contra el sillón que se encontraba en la otra esquina, luego en mi aturdimiento vi como atrancaba la puerta con una silla, se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con esa sonrisa maquiavélica, aún mareada como pude trate de pararme y huir pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, el maldito me tomó en brazos y me acostó en le sillón, allí comenzó a besarme no saben el asco que me dio sentir su lengua, sus manos acariciándome, su asqueroso aliento sobre mi piel, iba a gritar pero de repente sentí un fuerte golpe que me dejo casi inconciente, no supe donde estaba hasta que algo me dio la vuelta para que le diera la cara al sillón, sentí que me desvestían, no razonaba, no supe que sucedía solo atinaba a llorar, hasta que alguien hablo cerca de mi oído.

-No te dije que yo te enseñaría a jugar.

Esas palabras, esa voz, volví a la realidad, al darme cuenta como estaba trate de apartarlo con todas mis fuerza, me resist,í pero otro golpe me dejo esta vez más aturdida sin siquiera saber que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, pero aún en la inconciencia pude gritar, pero lo que grite no fue ayuda sino un nombre.

-¡Sasuke!

No sé como pero cuando recobre un poco el sentido, ya no estaba acostada en el sillón sino sentada y frente mis ojos vi a Oroshimaru siendo golpeado por Sasuke, estaba tan feliz, Sasuke me salvo, cómo no lo sé, pero me salvo aunque cuando me fije en Oroshimaru me aterré, este tenia el rostro morado por los golpes de Sasuke, de su boca brotaba tanta sangre que parecía una llave, parecía que tuviera un solo ojo ya que el otro era una masa de piel inflamada.

Tenia que separarlos a este paso Sasuke mataría a Oroshimaru, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, por el shock de ver a Sasuke tan desquiciado, tan arrebatado a la ira y el odio. Por suerte Temari e Ino entraron al escuchar los golpes, no me había dado cuenta antes pero la puerta estaba destrozada como si alguien la hubiera pateado con tal fuerza que la rompió en mil pedazos; Ino al ver la escena llamo a más enfermeros separando a Sasuke y a Oroshimaru, al segundo unos enfermeros lo llevaron a ver a Kakashi, porque estaba casi agonizando, pero a Sasuke entre cinco lo arrastraban hacia otra parte, Kakashi de pronto llego donde estaba yo, aun sentada en el sillón.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?- no sé porque lo pregunta si Sasuke me había salvado, a donde se lo llevaban, por qué no lo llevan a la enfermería como a Oroshimaru, aunque no vi que estuviera herido pero igual- Sakura, contesta ¿estas bien?

-Kakashi... –al hablar el rostro de Kakashi se relajo-...donde llevan a Sasuke.

- Sakura será mejor que acompañes a Sasuke.

-Pero donde esta...- me asuste al ver que Kakashi estaba serio.

-Vamos yo te llevo.

Me ayudo a levantarme, le agradecí ya que mis piernas aun estaban algo débiles, caminamos callados hasta la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con los tres candados, pero me di cuenta que una enfermero la estaba abriendo mientras que Ino y Temari sostenían a Sasuke que me miro sonriente como diciéndome "no me arrepiento" me volví hacia Kakashi y ni siquiera pude preguntarle que había allí, este me miro y en un tono triste y lejano me dijo.

-Sasuke sabe muy bien que no se debe pelear aquí, no es la primera vez que lo hace, así que sabe muy bien lo que le espera...-confundida la mire curiosa, no comprendí lo que me quiso decir, al parecer lo intuyó y tras un suspiro siguió hablando-...mira tras esa puerta se encuentra la sala de electrochoques, aquel que se porta mal o agresivo se corrige con...

-¡no, usted no puede hacerle eso a Sasuke, él me salvo! -aterrada mire a Sasuke que no ponía resistencia alguna.

- Sakura cálmate, no es la primera vez que Sasuke esta aquí, así que lo mejor será que lo acompañes y le des tu apoyo, ya que después de esto no podrá moverse durante diez días y tendrás que ayudarlo otro diez para que recupere la cordura.

Quede anonadada veinte días, veinte días que por culpa de Oroshimaru, iban a lastimar a Sasuke y a parte de que nuestro plan se fue a la mierd...ya no importa solo debo preocuparme por Sasuke, al mirarlo de nuevo este me hizo una seña para que entrara, Kakashi me dejo sola.

En la habitación solo había una cama, un gran aparato algo extraño que de seguro era el que ocupaban para los golpes eléctricos, un velador, una silla y una gran ventana que daba al patio trasero y a la muralla, esa muralla que nos dividía del infierno y el paraíso, Sasuke me tomó la mano, este ya estaba acostado, con los pies amarrados, y las manos siendo amarradas por Ino, su miraba era tan pacífica, tan relajada.

Temari e Ino se encargaban de arreglar algo en la extraña maquina, luego Ino saco algo que parecía como una corona y se la coloco a Sasuke en la cabeza, y Temari conecto unos cables mientras le metía a Sasuke un paño en la boca, la mire horrorizada pero esta me sonrió, Ino me dijo algo como que el paño es para que no se muerda la lengua o algo parecido, no escuche bien porque toda mi atención estaba en el rostro de Sasuke, Temari me hizo una señal de que iba a empezar, aferre más fuerte la mano de Sasuke pero Ino la separo y me sostuvo para no acercarme, Temari bajo un interruptor y Sasuke comenzó a brincar de la cama como cuando tratan de revivir a alguien en el hospital, no me acuerdo cuando comencé a llorar pero las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas...

Han pasado cinco días tras esa fatídica noche en la que Sasuke fue electrocutado, lo que me preocupa es que aún no despertaba aun, aunque Kakashi me aseguro que tenia que esperar cinco días más, mientras tanto me quedaba a su lado todo el tiempo, le hablaba, no me separaba de su lado ni un solo momento, lo que me tenia enojada era que cuando la tortura, porque ese método de castigo es una tortura, termino los cables se soltaron lastimando las mejillas y el cuello de Sasuke.

Me duele verlo así, tan indefenso, pero tengo que esperar, el mismo Kakashi me lo dijo cinco días más y se levantaría.

No sé cuando caí rendida en los brasos de Morfeo, pero cuando desperté, mis ojos no creían lo que veían, bueno Kakashi me lo había dicho, ya pasado los diez días, Sasuke estaba sentado, mirándome con curiosa inquietud, no aguante la alegría, lo abrace besándolo locamente, pero no esperaba que Sasuke me rechazara, mirándome con odio y repudio, llorando me deje caer al suelo pero luego escuche su voz.

-¿Eres...quien?

Por qué demonios hablaba como el hombre de las cavernas, cuando se lo iba a preguntar Kakashi entro a la habitación.

-Veo que despertaste Sasuke

-Despierto...yo...estar

-No entiendo Kakashi porque Sasuke no me recuerda y habla así.

- Sakura esto es normal después de haber recibido un electrochoque.

Pero si esto era normal, cuando volvería a la normalidad, sino me equivoco Kakashi dijo algo de veinte días pero no le preste mucha atención-Kakashi, Sasuke se recuperará pronto ¿verdad?

-Si,... solo debes esperar a que pasen diez días más, ya que tras ese tiempo las neuronas vuelven a la normalidad.

Que bueno que estará bien... esperen si pasan esos días no nos quedara mucho tiempo, a ver, si estamos a diez de diciembre y lo electrocutaron el primero se recuperaría...

- Sakura me escuchaste, te dije que Sasuke estará como antes el veinte de diciembre… Sakura estas bien

Solo cuatro días me quedaran de vida- si, no se preocupe.

-Otra cosa por lo que sucedió con Oroshimaru, este fue trasladado a otro centro, no tienes que preocuparte más por él.

-Gracias.

En ese momento mire a Sasuke que no apartaba la mirada de la ventana, su rostro expresaba melancolía y tristeza, me acerque para acariciarle el cabello pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetro, no sé cómo ni cuándo, Sasuke tomo la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y me la arrojó, si no hubiese sido por Kakashi que me aparto, la silla de seguro me da en la cabeza.

- Sakura se me olvido decirte que no podrás ver a Sasuke hasta que transcurran por lo menos cinco días.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-me altero de tal grado lo que me digo que le grite, quién no, si te prohíben ver a la persona que amas, a parte de que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, otro haría lo mismo, aunque Sasuke me hubiera aventado la silla.

-Si te has dado cuenta Sasuke no tiene noción de quien eres, por otro lado un paciente que fue expuesto a este castigo, se podría decir, pierden el control de si mismo y agrede a todo aquel que se acerque demasiado, por lo que te prohíbo que lo veas hasta que pasen cinco días.

-No es justo...-Cómo me obligan a separarme de él por tanto tiempo, no importa, encontrare la manera de poder...

-Y ni se te ocurra intentar desobedecerme, le diré a Ino que vigile la puerta para que no lo veas, ¿alguna duda?

-Si.

-¿Cuál?

-Me puedo ir.

-Claro.

Maldito Kakashi a veces creo que me puede leer la mente, pero si cree que me quedare así como así esta muy mal...

Al pasar cuatro días luego de esa estupida orden que me impuso Kakashi, aun no puedo entender, por qué es tan insistente, ahora ya no basta con Ino que se me hacia casi imposible poder entrar, sino que gusto al segundo día manda a tres guardias a vigilar la puerta que me separa de Sasuke, es un...

Ya, no importa como sea hoy veré a Sasuke aunque tenga que entrar por la ventan...claro como no lo pensé antes, la ventana aunque esta en el segundo piso, no importa encontrare la manera.

Ya estando en el patio, no me había fijado antes pero gusto al frente de la ventana hay un árbol, si que soy despistada, como pude, trate de subir por el árbol hacia la ventana, nunca he sido buena escalando por lo que me costo mucho, cuando por fin pude subir estaba atardeciendo; por suerte la ventana no estaba cerrada con el seguro, aunque no podía ver ya que la cortina estaba corrida, lentamente abrí un lado de la ventana para no hacer ruido y los guardias no me escucharan, dentro estaba oscuro, corrí la cortina para que entrara algo de luz y allí estaba Sasuke durmiendo, aun con las vendas pero no se veía tan mal desde que lo había visto la ultima vez, lo sé solo fueron cuatro días atrás, pero es desesperante no poder verlo.

Lentamente para no despertarlo me senté al lado de su cama, se veía feliz como si estuviera soñando algo lindo, no pude aguantar más, en silencio las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me hacia mil preguntas, qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, no me queda más tiempo y el plan de seguro ya no se realizaría, , abrasé mis piernas y comencé a llorar desesperadamente pero manteniendo el silencio para no despertar a Sasuke, no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve así, aunque reaccioné al sentir que alguien me toco el rostro alzándolo para que lo mirara, al principio pensé que era Kakashi o algún guardia que me descubrió, pero no, era Sasuke que me miraba algo sorprendido y confuso. No pude evitar mi reacción mi mano se movió por si sola para tocar su rostro.

-Sa...Sasuke- no pude decir nada más, fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta, en un minuto tenia a Sasuke sentado frente a mí mirándome fijamente confundido y sorprendido y ahora estaba acostado, con Sasuke sobre mí, me asuste al pensar que pudiera lastimarme como la ultima vez, levanto la mano, pensé lo peor, que me golpearía, pero no solo la coloco en mi rostro mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que caían sobre mi cara, me abrazo, y lloró un buen rato apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Al parar de llorar se aparto y como si fuera un sueño imposible digo solo tres palabras que me hicieron estremecer, lo lógico era que eso no hubiera pasado ya que Kakashi me aseguro que Sasuke no sería el mismo hasta que pasaran los días exactos pero...Sasuke lo había dicho:

-Sa... Sakura, te...amo.

Era imposible que me reconociera aún, lo abrace y bese hasta que me aparto de su lado.

- Sakura, se que es un sueño pero no importa.

-¿Qué es un sueño?-me descolocaron sus palabras.

-Sé que sólo eres una alucinación que mi mente creo tras el castigo.

-¿Cómo?-ahora si que lo escuche todo yo una alucinación, o Sasuke estaba enfermo de alguna cosa o aun no se recuperaba bien.

-Eso, que al estar sólo tanto tiempo mi mente te creo...se muy bien que es imposible que en este mundo exista alguien tan hermosa, linda y tierna como tú...

-Sasuke...-trate de explicarle que era real, pero me tapo la boca con la mano y al parecer no se acordó que estaba encima mió.

-No digas nada, prefiero disfrutar esto, aunque después desaparezca.- digo acercándose a mi rostro mientras me sujetaba las manos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Pero Sasuke cree que soy una alucinación, y si es así no permitiré que me bese, sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeé en donde más duele, de un salto se alejo quejándose.

-Pero que mierda te pasa ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Grito Sasuke un poco encorvado para soportar el dolor.

-¡Lo hice para que sepas que no soy una simple alucinaron, idiota, soy una persona real y el dolor que sientes creo que te lo deja muy en claro!- no sé porque le pegué, pero al parecer comprendió, porque su rostro reflejo algo así como felicidad con sorpresa.

Pero lo que no tenia provisto, fue que los guardias estaban afuera y como los dos gritamos entraron de inmediato sacándome de allí, lo único que pude ver fue a Sasuke sonreír. Los malditos me llevaron de inmediato con Kakashi.

Este estaba como siempre en su oficina, sonriendo al verme entrar siendo arrastrada por los guardias, soltó algo parecido a una ¿risa?

- Sakura...-dijo en un suspiro- no te dije que NO te acercaras a Sasuke.

-Sin mirarlo a los ojos le respondí- Pero Kakashi si usted me hubiera dejado verlo aunque sea de lejos... él no creería...que...-no se porque estoy llorando tanto me dolió saber que Sasuke cree que no soy real.

-Cálmate es solo una fase de la recuperacion, sea lo que sea que hallas visto- se muy bien que es parte del proceso pero... porque mierda esta sonriendo antes de castigarme pero por lo menos me consuela.

-Ya un poco más calmado quise seguir con la charla- lo sé...y gracias por consolarme antes de regañarme.

-Quien dijo que no te castigaría, solo estaba pensando cual seria la mejor forma, ya que los golpes eléctricos te podrían matar antes de tiempo- ahora entendí porque estaba sonriendo, si que los psiquiatras están locos.

-Y cual seria mi...

-Tu castigo será no ver a Sasuke - Trate de reclamar pero antes de poder hacerlo Kakashi hizo sonar sus dedos y aparecieron dos guardias a mi lado que me arrastraron hasta una habitación adjunta con la de Sasuke.

Los guardias me tiraron sin ninguna delicadeza y tras ellos estaba Kakashi con la llave de mi habitación, de seguro no pensó que de esta forma me costaría menos pasarme a la habitación de Sasuke por la ventana, a veces si que era tonto, pensé, pero aprendí una gran lección, nunca subestimes a un loquero.

-Bien, Sakura te quedaras encerrada aquí hasta que yo mismo te venga a buscar y si piensas que podrás ver a Sasuke, no podrá ser ya que mande a que lo cambien de cuarto...espero que no intentes escapar no me gustaría tener que castigarte, con lo poco que te queda de vida...así que pórtate bien.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de Kakashi, ya han pasado cuatro días, la soledad del encierro es horrible, estar sola sin nadie con quien hablar, es casi como si estuvieras agonizando cada segundo que pasa, y sin Sasuke es peor, preferiría estar muerta, ni siquiera tengo una hoja de papel para escribir, es horrible esto...

Son las doce de la noche, es veinte de diciembre y no he podido ver a Sasuke, la única persona que viene es Ino que me trae la comida cuando estoy durmiendo y de Kakashi no se nada, sólo espero que este castigo pase pronto, me quedan cuatro días, por qué esto tenia que ser así... encontrar la razón de tu vida y tener que perderla, que irónica es la vida, yo Sakura Haruno quien trato de suicidarse, ahora lo más que deseo es seguir viva para poder estar con Sasuke.

Pero mira que el encierro hace mal, estoy pensando demasiado, hasta escucho que golpean la ventana parece que en verdad me estoy volviendo loca.

Trate de abrazarme más a mis piernas, mientras que mis lágrimas no paraban de salir y ese maldito ruido seguía, lo deje pasas pero lo que no pude entender es que una voz me llamaba desde la ventana, para que seguir tratando mantenerme cuerda, dejare que mi imaginación me deje creer que Sasuke esta tras la ventana, tratando de abrirla para verme, por lo que me levante, corrí la cortina, ¡por dios!, era Sasuke, es asombroso como la mente puede hacer que tus sentidos te engañen de tal forma que parezca real, abrí la ventana trate de parecer tranquila de todos modos era algo falso; Sasuke al verme sonrió vaya si que soy buena haciendo ilusiones hasta su voz y tacto parecían reales.

- Sakura no te preocupes escaparemos de alguna forma- me decía, creo que de verdad quiero salir de aquí... como no contestaba siguió hablando.

- Sakura que te pasa, porque no me dices nada ni siquiera tu rostro ha cambiado de expresión.

Por muy que este desesperada por ver a Sasuke, tengo que desaparecer esto que creo mi mente y que mejor forma que decirle que todo era falso- Es fácil "Sasuke" tu solo eres algo que creo mi mente para dejar de estar sola, no es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque en esta ocasión si que me esmere, de verdad pareces real.

-Si que eres tonta...-eso si que me molesto, como me puedo considerar tonta yo misma- yo no soy algo creado, soy el real.

-Vaya, esta vez mi mente si se salio de control- claaaaroooo... eres el real mejor me voy a dormir.-cuando trate de cerrar la ventana Sasuke me detuvo y me susurro al oído.

-Si no me crees te lo demostrare pero no con un golpe como tú lo hiciste.

Esa palabras me devolvieron a la realidad, si era Sasuke, y me estaba besando como lo había soñado todos estos días, pero este no era un sueño, era real...

-Ahora crees que soy el real...-dijo al separarse de mi, por lo shockeado que estaba solo asentí con mi cabeza, cuando estuve algo más lucida pude preguntar.

-Pero Sasuke como me puedes reconocer si tú...

-Yo siempre te recordé, solo que pensé que eras algo inventado ya que no creía que alguien tal perfecta como tú existiera...-por su comentario me sonroje un poco, pero me asuste por el hecho de que si nos pillaban, Kakashi me castigaría nuevamente.

-Sasuke es mejor que te vallas si nos encuentran...-no pude seguir sus labios me acallaron.

-Lo sé solo vine a decirte que estés preparada...- Eso si que me descoloco.

-Preparada ¿para qué?

-Para huir tengo casi todo listo solo faltan algunos detalles así que mantente preparada, una de estas noche te vendré a buscar para irnos...-mi emoción fue tal que me abalance a abrazarlo por ello casi pierde el equilibrio y por mi grito un guardia se estaba acercando.

- Sakura me tengo que ir, pero mantente lista no demorare mucho.

Despidiéndose con un beso, esa noche dormí tranquila por lo que llegue a un acuerdo conmigo misma aunque sea un día, una hora o un segundo que este con Sasuke fuera de aquí, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Paso el primer día desde que Sasuke vino, pero no apareció, al siguiente tampoco, y al otro día ni señal había de él.

Desperté deprimida hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre víspera de navidad y mi ultimo día viva, la mañana paso como si nada, como a las seis de la tarde la puerta de mi habitación se abrió ya nada me sorprendía, era Kakashi que por fin se digno a levantarme el castigo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Sakura se que esto es duro para ti y me disculpo por haberte hecho esto, pero me gustaría que este día lo pasaras con Sasuke-digo Kakashi, ya no me importaba nada.

-Gracias pero me gustaría estar aquí si no le importa...-conteste nunca perdería la esperanza de que Sasuke vendrá aunque sea hoy.

-Esta bien respeto tu decisión y lo lamento...- aunque lo dijo no parecía arrepentido, en cambio estaba sonriendo como burlándose de mi- como compensación te dejo esto espero que te sea de ayuda, adiós Sakura.

Marchándose, lo que me había dejado era una mochila comencé a reír sola, como se entero de que escaparía, al ver dentro de la mochila había mantas, ropa, y una billetera que supuse contenía dinero ya que no la abrí, mis esperanzas volvieron gracias a él, ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke viniera y vivir por siempre felices como lo habíamos planeados juntos hasta en la muerte.

El reloj marcaba las once y media hora en que realizaban el cambio de guardia y que Sasuke apareció en mi ventana.

-¿Lista?...-me pregunto y asentí con mi cabeza

Bajamos por el árbol hasta el suelo para después correr hacia la muralla y saltarla antes de que los guardias regresaran, yo no pude sola por lo que Sasuke me tuvo que ayudar a traspasar la muralla una vez fuera de nuestra cárcel corrimos para alejarnos lo más posible de ese horrible lugar; cuando nos detuvimos solo nos miramos yo no podía para las lagrimas de felicidad y sin decir palabras nos besamos una y otra vez...

Para luego caminar hacia la cabaña, lo que no teníamos en cuenta es que se pondría a nevar, recordé las mantas que estaban dentro de la mochila, las saque Sasuke me miro interrogante solo dije un nombre...

-Kakashi...

Al parecer esa palabra significara más que solo un hombre, ya que los dos sonreímos, nos arropamos y seguimos con nuestro camino en medio de la nevada.

Al llegar a la cabaña, que era más acogedora de lo que me imagine, tenía una chimenea y todo, Sasuke encendió el fuego para poder secarnos ya que por la culpa de la nieve, quedamos mojados al igual que las mantas, por suerte en una de los estantes habían tres mantas más, una que era grande y acolchada la ocupamos como alfombra y las otras dos para cobijarnos, el silencio se volvió cada vez más profundo ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra en el trayecto, aunque para ser sincera hubieran estado de más.

Permanecimos abrazados junto a la chimenea un largo tiempo esta que Sasuke se levanto, haciendo que me levantara también, él se arrodillo me dio algo de vergüenza pero no dije nada ya que se me adelanto con su acto, porque me mostró un hermoso anillo, mientras decía:

-Aunque solo sea por esta noche me gustaría hacerlo bien Sakura...-dijo mirándome a los ojos- se que no soy cura ni tampoco que estamos en una iglesia pero me gustaría que nos casáramos teniendo como testigo nuestro amor...-no atine a nada, las lagrimas corrían por si solas por mi rostro mientras besaba a Sasuke mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, mi todo.

-Entonces... Sakura me aceptas como tu esposo más allá de la muerte, para poder estar la eternidad juntos...-me reí un poco ya que esos no son los votos adecuados, pero para nuestra occisión pero eran los más acertados.

-Si te acepto...-me coloco el anillo para luego besarme.

-Y tú me aceptas Sasuke aunque no tenga un anillo para darte...- sonrió por mis palabra para luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme.

-Te acepto, ya que con o sin anillo hoy seremos uno para la eternidad...-Dijo mostrándome un frasco de alguna medicina, no tuve para que preguntar estaba todo dicho los dos moriríamos esa noche para así estar juntos...

Lentamente Sasuke comenzó a besarme comenzamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro sin dejar de besarnos...

Nunca podré olvidar esa noche nuestras respiraciones unidas nuestros cuerpos y almas juntándose para poder formar un solo ser, la excitación de la noche, el calor de nuestras almas que solo pedían poder alargar ese maravilloso y hermoso momento, pero todo tiene un final, antes de caer dormidos Sasuke tomo el frasco y se tomo todo su contenido y antes de dormirnos para siempre me abrazo y susurro.

-Te amo y te amare por siempre mi amor

-Al igual yo, te amo mi Sasuke...-para luego besarnos por última vez.

Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron pensando que todo ya abría acabado, pero no, Sasuke estaba acostado a mi lado, pero cóm,o si supuestamente tendría que haber muerto, esto es imposible esperen Sasuke...Sasuke se tomo esos medicamentos, desesperada trate de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba mi llanto no se hizo esperar, Sasuke estaba muerto y yo aquí viva en este mundo, le di la espalda al cuerpo quieto de miamado para poder llorar. Pero de repente su voz...su hermosa voz me llamo.

-Porque lloras mi amor.

Sin decir palabra me abalancé a su cuerpo abrazándolo y besándolo, hasta que Sasuke también cayó en la cuenta que seguíamos vivos... Nos miramos para después decir al unísono:

-Kakashi

Lo más rápido que pude tome la mochila que me había entregado para revisarla, de ella cayo la billetera, Sasuke al abrirla encontró una carta que era de Kakashi que decía:

**_Hola chicos, espero que hayan encontrado esta carta antes de que se vayan, pero si no, no importa ya que las pastillas que le di a Sasuke solo eran una solución de calcio para los huesos, se que en este momento estarán odiándome sobre todo tu Sakura ya que eso de que morirías solo fue una broma._**

**_ Como se te ocurrió suicidarte no quería que lo intentaras de nuevo, pero al ver que te enamoraste de Sasuke y él de ti, decidí ayudarlos, aunque se me fue un poco la mano, pero espero que esto les ayude para que sigan viviendo; dentro de la billetera hay unos pasaporte y dos pasajes para París, además de dinero suficiente como para vivir un año cómodamente, espero que me perdonen y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo sobre todo a ti Sasuke._**

**_Su despide de lo más contento, su doctor Kakashi Hatake_**

No podían creerlo, estaban vivos con una vida por delante y sobre todo juntos para siempre. Se vistieron guardaron todo antes de irse, ya que el vuelo a Paris salía a las seis de la tarde y el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto era largo. Salieron de la cabaña contemplándola por última vez, antes de partir hacia su nueva vida, una vida llena de felicidad y amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado la historia y que se animen a leer el libro original del cual me base, misl besos y abrazos a quienes pasaron a leer y un abrazo tipo Snorlax a quienes dejaron rewis, nos leemos pronto, xaxa.  
**


End file.
